isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheju Do
}} | runnerups = Michael & Laura | tribes2 = | returnees = Simon (31) Demonica (31) Shannon (31) Ashley (31) Braga (32) | previousseason = Blasket Islands | nextseason = Queen Elizabeth Islands }} iSurv1vor: is the thirtieth season of iSurv1vor. This was the first installment since to feature all new castaways to the series. It is also the first season to introduce the role of King Cherry. The theme was lighthearted and fun, promoted with hashtags; #Dirty30 #TheIslandisPopping, which prepared castaways for an experience filled with pops & surprises. Sixteen new castaways were divided into two competing tribes, & . Competing alongside them, the youngest person in the game, Dennis, claimed the role as King CherryThe King Cherry will live at whichever camp of their choosing at whatever time, and can come and go as they please. This means they have access to communicate with anyone in the game. The King Cherry will not partake in Immunity Challenges, but instead will back a specific tribe to win, and will attend every Tribal Council., by being voted into the game by viewers. On Day 1, it was revealed that there were three finalists spots up for grabs, one already being taken by the King, another iSurv1vor first. Throughout the tribal phase of the game as King Cherry, Dennis had the duty of selecting which tribe to back. If he backed the correct tribe, he would remain King, and if he backed the incorrect tribe his crown was as risk. Although the had a rough start, Dennis, felt closer ties with it's members and together they navigated their way through the game. On Day 10, another iSurv1vor first occurred. Danny Gluck, won the chance to enter the game as the Pop-up Player,At the start of the game, a secret group of competitors competed in a melee of events. The winner would enter the game as a full fledged castaways. and joined the tribe, who at the time were on a winning streak. He is the only person in the history of the series to ever enter in this manner. The merge portion of the game was dominated by the smaller yet tightly knit tribe, where the King Cherry and his alliance executed a divide and conquer strategy. Michael, popped back into the game on Day 27, following the vote off of Demonica, the first victim of the new merged tribe, . Dennis held his King Cherry crown all the way until Day 33, where he automatically made the Final Tribal Council that would take place on Day 39. He won the season in a 4-2-1 vote defeating Michael and Laura. Dennis won Player of the Season in a (20%) vote. Although Sandy initially planned to host the series until season thirty, the inclusion of an all new cast in the run up to the fourth All-Stars moved production back to late 2016 to make room for a smaller season of new players, due to the three previous seasons featuring elements of returning alumni. Pre-production of the series was plagued with controversyOn August 31st, 2016 (Sandy's Birthday) Tucker attempted to delete the entire iSurv1vor Wikia, which was recovered a few months later in November thanks to awesome admins., which resulted in Sandy running the season alone, the first time since . * Dennis is the only castaway in the series to never have a designated tribe. * Gluck is the only castaway in the series to enter the game passed Day 2. Category:Seasons